Angel: Warrior of Justice
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po disguised as a leopard named Angel goes with Sandra to fight an old foe. Yet everyone thinks he is dead and when Tigress grows suspicious will she realize Po and Angel are the same person. Can Po keep her from finding out or will this mission be his last? Find Out and please review sequel to Nobody's Story
1. Fallen Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Angel: Warrior of Justice

Chapter 1: Fallen Dragon

On top of a hill kneeling down by a lone grave stood a female tiger. She wore a red tunic and had golden eyes. Tears fell from her face as she rubbed the headstone feeling her own heart breaking. The tombstone had a Dragon on it and these words carved into it.

_Here lays Po the Dragon Warrior._

_He gave his life to save his home many times._

_He was a loyal friend, loving son, and a true hero._

_He will be missed dearly._

Tigress traced the words over with her paw as she reread them over and over again. "I can't believe you are really gone Po," she whispered. He died just three days ago one night Po left and was missing without a trace. When Tigress was about to go and search for him a stranger came to the palace. It was a female yellow furred spotted leopard who called herself Nobody. She told the Five and Master Shifu that she was a bounty hunter and her and Po were old friends. Apparently he helped her find the man who killed her parents and they went their separate ways when they turned 18. Yet, Po said if she ever needed any help to call him and he would help her. That fateful night she called him and Po disappeared without so much as a note and then this Nobody gave Tigress the worst news in history. During this mission to catch a bandit Po was killed in a fire and Nobody brought his sack as proof. When the sack was at her feet Tigress became enraged. She yelled at Nobody to leave saying Po's death was her fault and even threatened to kill Nobody if the girl did not leave at once. After that they told Mr. Ping who apparently remembered Nobody and said her real name was Sandra. He wept over Po's death and during the funeral his shop was closed. It had only been two days since Po's death but Tigress still thought it was all a bad dream. Any minute now she would wake up and see her precious panda safe and sound sleeping peacefully in his room. But that never happened and a tear fell from her face. "I love you Po," Tigress said shedding tears as she kissed her paw and placed it on the headstone. She placed a white tiger lily on the ground and turned to leave. Just then she heard a crunch noise and saw a leopard and her body was fueled with anger for she thought it was Sandra. "You, how dare you set foot here get out now!" Tigress roared and leapt at the leopard. To her surprise it was not Sandra but a male leopard.

"Whoa please don't kill me I only came to pay my respects," the male leopard said in a terrified voice. Tigress looked at him and noticed he was a few inches taller than her and had more muscle. His eyes however were jaded and reminded her of Po.

"Forgive me I thought you were someone else," Tigress muttered as she released him. The male leopard wore a black tunic and rubbed the back of his head.

"I feel sorry for whoever you thought I was," he said. Tigress just looked away and folded her arms. He walked passed her to the grave of Po and placed a lotus blossom on the grave.

"You knew the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked wondering how Po knew this person.

"Well I knew of him and I just thought I would come and pay my respects," the male leopard said smiling sadly. "Did you know him well?" he asked her.

"We were in love," Tigress said sadly. "And I never got a chance to say goodbye," Tigress said as she turned her back to him fighting tears.

"Sorry for your loss you must have loved him a lot," he said.

"I really did he made my world so much brighter and made me a better person," she said.

"Well I bet he loved you more than life itself," he told her. "By the way my name is Angel, mind if you give me yours?" Angel asked.

"Tigress, Master Tigress," Tigress said coolly.

Angel bowed to her and said", It was a pleasure to meet you Master Tigress. This Po person must have been one lucky guy," he said smiling. Then he silently left Tigress alone. Angel looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed and went into the woods. He met up with another leopard only female. She was a few inches shorter with less muscle. Wearing a brown tunic and one eye was a deep blue and the other a light brown.

"Are you insane, you could have blown your cover," she snapped.

"Sorry Sandra, but I had to see Tigress just to see how she was," Angel said in an apologetic tone.

"Po, she thinks you're dead how do you think she is feeling?" Sandra asked putting her paws on her hips.

"Okay you are right it was stupid. No more seeing my friends or family until we find Scorpio," Po vowed.

"Good boy," Sandra said smiling.

"So, have you heard anything around the village where the fights are being held?" Po asked her.

"I have a clue it is a shop located in the farthest part of the Valley of Peace. You heard of Uncle Joe's weapons Shop?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah I heard of it so is that where the fights are?" Po asked.

"Only one way to find out according to some old fighters or investors the password is Swordfish. If we tell the owner that word and it is right. Then we are in and if not back to square one. We never been this close before Po so we have to be extremely cautious and watch our backs at all times," Sandra said.

"Just remember my name is Angel and we won't get killed. Now are you sure he doesn't know you survived?" Po asked.

"Positive as far as he knows a bounty hunter killed his right hand man with the help of the Dragon Warrior. Now the Dragon Warrior is dead and the bounty hunter is long gone so our plan is working so far," Sandra told him

"Alright then let's go find this Uncle Joe's Weapon Shop and see if we can get into the Fights," Po said.

"Good idea Angel let's roll," Sandra said. Po took one last look at the Jade Palace for it was just a few feet away. He saw Tigress going to the Peach Tree and meditating but he saw her crying. He wanted to turn back into his true form and rush to her side. Hug and kiss her tight as he explained the full story and beg her for forgiveness. But if he did that then he would be putting her in grave danger. Right now Angel had to continue where Po left off and hopefully he would live long enough to beg her and the rest of his family for forgiveness.

"Ti, I hope you can forgive me and I pray I will see you again but as Po instead of Angel. Love you Kitten and be safe," he said as a tear fell from his face. He turned around and followed Sandra into the village to find this weapon shop.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Gaining Access

Chapter Two: Gaining Access

Po disguised as Angel followed Sandra down the dusty streets. Glancing around for any signs of trouble and they looked for Uncle Joe's Weapon Shop. They continued walking down towards the bad side of the Valley of Peace where most bandits hung out. Yet not one person dared to steal from Po and Sandra. One look at them and the bandits knew they couldn't take them. Po saw a shop with a worn out sign in faded black letters that spelled out **Uncle Joe's Weapon Shop.** "Looks like we found our location," Po whispered softly.

"Hope so," Sandra said. Then went in and pretended to look at swords and battle axes. "Good morning folks how can I help you?" asked an elderly ram. He towered over Po and Sandra and had light gray fur. Huge sharp horns and steely eyes as he said "My name is Uncle Joe and I have any weapon you might want". Sandra and Po looked at each other as they smiled at him. They looked around the shop trying to figure out how an underground fighting ring could be hidden in this place. All this place had was cobwebs in the corner and dull weapons. "You two looking for something in particular?" Joe asked. He looked at Sandra and revealed a small dagger. "This little lady is quite useful. Small and easy to hide but can cut a man's throat like butter," he told her.

"No thanks we are looking for something a tad different," Sandra said. She placed her paws on the table and looked into Uncle Joe's eyes. "Got any swordfish around here?" she asked innocently. She and Po watched the ram's facial expression change.

"I see, yes I think I have exactly what you are looking for," he told them. He walked around to two swords crossing each other and grabbed the sword on the right and pushed the handle down. Po and Sandra watched in amazement as the wall turned revealing a hidden passage. "Go through there and you will find what you want," Joe told them. Sandra looked at Po and they were both wondering if they should do it. They knew they had to find Scorpio and this was their only chance. Po went in first and Sandra followed him. They walked down dusty stone steps as the only light was shone by torches. Their steps echoed down through the darkness. Till them came to a door with a skull for a handle.

"Well this looks cheerful," Sandra said sarcastically. Po grabbed the handle and knocked. A tiny slot opened and a pair of orange eyes glared at them.

"Password," he said gruffly.

"Sword fish," Po said firmly. The eyes disappeared and the door opened to reveal a huge black crocodile.

"Hurry up and get in," the crocodile said as Po and Sandra went in. There was loud cheering as they walked into a huge arena. High class rich people were up in the stands cheering down below a cage as two fighters were beating the hell out of each other. Other fighters were using the gym equipment and others were standing around a few feet away from the ring cheering and yelling. "Welcome to the Fights people come in to win and few come out alive," the crocodile said cackling.

"Sounds like fun," Po muttered. They walked down to the smoky arena the air was thick with sweat, blood, and cigarette smoke. A foul odor of beer lingered as Sandra and Po looked on to see if their target was here. "Hey, Sandra look over there," Po said pointing at the only balcony in the place. Sitting in a velvet red chair was a black rattlesnake. He wore a gold bracelet that was like a collar around his neck. He was about 12 feet long with shiny pointed fangs. His scales were pitch black with tiny silver circles around his tail. His two body guards were giant gorillas as they stood at attention. The snake's eyes were a deep yellow like gold. He watched the fight with intense eyes pleased at the blood being spilled. His name was Mr. Scorpio which was odd for he was a snake. But they said his venom was deadlier than a scorpions poison and could kill you faster. He was the main man in charge of these fights and literally made a killing off the profits. Mr. Scorpio was eating dead mice as he enjoyed the show. Smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. But soon all that was about to change and Po and Sandra smiled.

"Looks like we found our location and our guy," Sandra said hiding her excitement. This was the very man who sentenced her father to death. Her father was a hard worker but when times got tough he used to come home late with bruises but a bag full of money. Sandra and her family had been living well till one night her dad said he was done with his night job. That same night their house was set on fire and her parents were killed. Sandra thought it was Jesse the Vulture a fighter who was sore at losing. But later found out it was Scorpio who ordered her father dead. He was a prize fighter but walked away when he had to kill in order to win. When he refused Scorpio's job offer to be his new right hand man, he signed his own death certificate. Sandra had been searching for Scorpio for years trying to find out where this villainous snake was hiding. And now her and Po had found him and soon would bring him to justice.

"Well Sandra let's make an appearance and get Scorpio's attention," Po said. They walked up to another crocodile and Po asked," How do we qualify for the fights?"

"Simply spotty just put your name in here and when you are drawn you will enter the cage and then another name will be drawn. Usually the fights are too the death but that is only if you beat get to the final round to face the champion," said the crocodile.

"Who is the champion?" Po asked.

"Win all the rounds and find out," the crocodile said. Po nodded and put the name Angel down and stood with Sandra among the other watchers. Soon the fight was over and an old bear had won. A boar was carried out bleeding badly. "Alright folks let's see who is the new victim for Cyclone the Crusher," said the crocodile. The crowd cheered and soon a name was drawn. "It is Angel," called the crocodile. Po hugged Sandra and stepped into the ring with Cyclone. He was a huge bear with muscles bigger than Po's head.

"Get ready to fly Angel," cackled Cyclone. Po glanced over at the balcony and noticed Scorpio's eyes were locked on him.

"Time to make an impression," Po said to himself. The cage door was closed and locked. The bell rang and the fight began.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. An Impression

Chapter 3: An Impression

Po or Angel glared at Cyclone and tensed up for the fight. Cyclone ran at him with full force and since Po was a leopard he was a bit faster. He did a front flip and used his back legs to kick Cyclone in the back. The crowd went crazy as Cyclone growled at Po as he raised one of his back legs and kicked him into the cage. Steel meet flesh as Po was grabbed by Cyclone and his body scraped against the metal. Cheering was heard as other fighters were shouting and yelling. Sandra looked on with worried eyes. She knew Po was a good fighter but maybe this Cyclone guy would crush him. "I guess no one told you Angel in these fights there are no rules," Cyclone cackled.

"Good to know," Angel groaned. He used his tail to trip Cyclone and tackled him to the ground then began a punching storm. One of Cyclone's teeth broke off as Angel was shoved off.

"You little punk you broke my tooth!" Cyclone growled.

"No rules remember," Angel said with a grin. Scorpio was looking on with interest at this spunky leopard boy as the fight continued. Cyclone rushed at Angel kicking and throwing punches as Angel blocked them. He ducked and slid under Cyclone's feet and kicked him in the back. He went face first into the cage and unbeknown to Angel. Cyclone grabbed a metal rod and brought it into the cage. Cyclone turned around and swung the rod. Angel doubled over in pain as he saw dots. Cyclone cackled again as he swung the rod onto Angel's back and Angel fell to his knees.

"This is my house kid. Time to send you back to your mother," Cyclone sneered. Angel shook his head and remembered he was a leopard now meaning he hand claws. He waited for the attack and time began to move slower.

"Finish him, Finish him," the crowd cheered. Angel got on all fours and saw the rod coming towards him. He ducked and leapt at Cyclone with full force as he brought his claws out. He scratched at Cyclone's face back and any other part he could use. Then grabbed the rod with his tail and held it like a baseball bat.

"Batter up," he called. Cyclone was bleeding from his face and sides as he turned a deadly gaze at Angel. He raced toward him and Angel whacked him in the side. "Strike one," he yelled. Cyclone growled and threw a punch at him as Angel turned around and hit Cyclone in the back. "Strike two," he told the bear. Roaring with anger Cyclone got on all fours and charged at the leopard boy. Angel ran full speed smacked Cyclone right in the center of his forehead with the rod. Then did a backflip and sent that bear flying into the cage and crashing on the mat. With a finally groan Cyclone's eyes closed and he was knocked out. "Strike three, you're out," Angel said as he threw the rod down.

"And our winner is Angel," the crocodile said. Angel smiled at the crowd as they cheered madly. Sandra was screaming too as tears of joy and relief fell from her face. Po made it through the first round but they still had a long way to go. Another person who was staring at Angel was Scorpio. His eyes locked on Angel as he smiled a cold smile. Angel walked out of the cage as Sandra ran into his arms.

"You won awesome!" she cried.

"Easy Sandra," Po moaned a bit for his body was sore.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine look I think I made an impression," Po said motioning to Scorpio. Sandra looked up and the rattlesnake was watching Po with an impressed smile.

"I say you did too," Sandra said. "Come on we need to get you looked at and to find some food," she told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Po said. Back at the Jade Palace it was deathly quiet. All the members of the Five and Shifu were in mourning. Shifu did a lot of meditating and Monkey ran through the obstacle course till he collapsed. Mantis went to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and stuffed his face with dumpling. Crane spent his time holding a weeping Viper. Tigress was at the Peach Tree in deep meditation. Trying to relieve herself of grief but all she could see was Po's face. His gentle jade orbs, his caring smile, his joyous laugh, and his big heart are some things she missed. Other things were how cute he looked when she was tickling him and how much fun it was to chase him around the yard. When she had a nightmare he would hold her close and stroke her back. Tears fell from her face as she remembered the last time she saw him. If she had known what would have happened she never would have went to her room. She would have stayed out in the hallway and slept there. Then when Po tried to leave she would have gone with him to make sure he came back alive. If he refused she would tie him up and keep him in her room until he told her what was going on. Po never once mentioned this Sandra girl or his connection to her. Why was it all a secret? Why did he have to go? Why didn't he ask them for help? They would have helped him no problem. He didn't have to go off alone and get himself killed. It wasn't fair she loved Po with all her heart and now he was gone forever. While she was meditating something strange began to happen.

_ Tigress awoke but wasn't at the Peach Tree anymore. She was in a dark and foggy place. "Hello is anyone here?" she asked as she looked around. Soon she was surrounded by light and standing before her was Master Oogway. _

_ "Greetings Master Tigress," Oogway said smiling as he bowed to her._

_ "Master Oogway, it is honor to see you but where are we?" Tigress asked as she bowed to him._

_ "On another plane my dear but do not fear you are still alive. I just brought you to this plane to deliver a message," the old turtle said._

_ "Please Master whatever you need to tell me please tell me," Tigress said._

_ "Po is in great danger," Oogway began._

_ "How he is dead Master?" Tigress asked in confusion. Still she was worried what great danger could Po be in if he was dead. Were some evil spirits trying to keep him from paradise or something? She wondered._

_ "Do not trust your eyes Master Tigress. Appearances can be deceiving," Oogway told her._

_ "What do you mean Master?" Tigress asked him. Oogway smiled and formed a ball of light in his hands._

_ "Look into the Sphere of Truth and all will be revealed," Oogway told her. Tigress did as she was told and gazed into the sphere. She saw a leopard with jade eyes and realized it was Angel, the leopard boy she met just a few hours ago at Po's grave. Then ripples began to form in the sphere and Angel disappeared and Po's reflection appeared. Tigress's eyes widened as she looked at Oogway._

_ "Do you mean Po is alive and he is disguised as a leopard?" Tigress questioned. Oogway nodded his head in response. "But why would he make us all believe he was dead?" she asked as hot tears fell from her face. Po was alive this whole time and he hid it from them. She felt so hurt but knew if Po faked his death there had to be a good reason._

_ "He wanted to protect you all from a great evil I do not know who all I can say is beware the one with the silver rings," Oogway said. Then he disappeared and Tigress woke up._

She was breathing heavily still trying to wrap her mind around what she had seen. She didn't know about the unknown enemy but she did know this. Her panda was alive and she was going to find him.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Invitation

Chapter 4: Invitation

Po or Angel and Sandra were on their way to a healer's hut when one of the gorilla bodyguards stopped them. He glared at the two leopards as he spoke in a deep voice. "Mr. Scorpio wishes for you two to join him for dinner," he said folding his arms. Angel and Sandra looked at each other not expecting this at all.

"Uh Angel needs to get to a healer will that be okay with Mr. Scorpio?" Sandra asked politely. If they quickly angered Scorpio it could blow their whole plan. The gorilla looked at Angel and his facial expression changed.

"Mr. Scorpio expects you within an hour come back here and I will lead you to him. If you are one minute late he will be offended and you do not want to offend him," the gorilla said giving them a dangerous look.

"No wouldn't want to do that," Angel said politely. The gorilla smiled and left them alone.

"Come on we need to get you to the healer's hut," Sandra said. She helped Po up the stairs and out towards the shop.

"So kids find what you were looking for?" Uncle Joe asked them with a smile.

"Yes, we found exactly what we were looking for," Sandra told him smiling. They walked out to the dusty road as Sandra and Angel walked to the healer's hut. It was an old goat man as he looked at Angel's bruises and shook his head.

"Boy young man you had quite a scrape," he said in a soft tone.

"Yes sir," Po said looking away.

"How did you get that cut?" he asked as he put alcohol on his wounds. Po winced at the stinging as he gritted his teeth.

"Uh work accident," Po said through gritted teeth.

"That seems to happen a lot recently I had to patch up a boar about an hour ago. Poor fellow really took a beating I don't know what happened and I don't think I want too," he said. "Seems ever since the Dragon Warrior's death more people keep getting hurt. It is a real shame," the goat man said. Po hid a sad expression as a tear fell from his face. This was his fault if he didn't fake his death none of this would be happening now. He didn't deserve to be Dragon Warrior but he helped to help Sandra. They had been planning this for years and now after all this time they were finally so close. He couldn't back at now not after all they went through. Still he wished he didn't have to lie to his family and friends. He saw how badly Tigress was and he could only imagine how the others felt. And his poor father thinking he lost his only son. Po felt like the scum of the Earth but once this was over he would do anything to gain their trust back. That is if he lived long enough to see them again.

"Yeah it's a real shame," Po whispered. Once he was patched up they went back to the weapon's shop. Sandra had seen the painful look in his eyes and felt bad. When they were younger it was just to find one person. But while Sandra was out bounty hunting she overheard about Mr. Scorpio from a couple of low lives and a rumor was how he got revenge from a male leopard defying him and how he burned him and his family alive. Sandra couldn't believe her ears but she told Po everything and they agreed to find out if this Scorpio was behind her parents' death. Po stayed in the village listening for any type of information and Sandra did her bounty hunting. When Po became the Dragon Warrior their mission was put on hold but he would leave at a moment's notice once one of them found out any new information. That is what happened that fateful night Sandra found Scorpio's right hand man and asked Po to come with her to see if the rumor was true. They got him drunk and he revealed everything and once he realized what he did, he set the place on fire. Po and Sandra made it out alive but one thing they didn't count on was another one of Scorpio's spies was there. The spy only knew the Dragon Warrior was after Scorpio but he didn't know who the bounty hunter was. So, they faked Po's death for Scorpio knew Po was a panda and then their new plan took fold. Sandra felt so bad for dragging Po deeper into this and knew it was not right. This was her battle and not his; the only honorable thing to do was let him go.

"If you want out I understand it was wrong of me to drag you further into this. This is my fight not yours and I am sorry I made you continue this mission with me," Sandra said as she shed tears.

"Hey I agreed to this remember and there is no way I am letting you do this alone. I am your friend Sandra and I will see you through this to the bitter end okay. We are in this together since the beginning and I am not backing out now," Po told her as he held her paw.

"Thank you P- I mean Angel, you are the best," Sandra said smiling. Po smiled and they went to have dinner with Scorpio. The gorilla led them to a huge dining hall covered in red velvet with silk blue rugs. A roaring fire place and pictures of fine art and in the center was a table made out of pure oak. Mr. Scorpio smiled as Angel and Sandra sat across from him.

"It isss sssso nice you two could join me for dinner," Scorpio hissed in a raspy voice.

"Believe me sir the pleasure is all ours," Angel said bowing as did Sandra.

"Sssir, how nice and proper to sssee a young man with mannersss," Scorpio said with a smile. "Ssso my dear lad and lasss what are your namesss? You already know mine but if you are going to be one of my fightersss I ssshould have your namesss," Scorpio said.

"I am Angel and this is Sandra," Po told him.

"You sssure gave Cyclone a run for hisss money Angel," Scorpio said with a smile. The gorillas placed platters made out of gold onto the table filled with delicious food. "Pleassse enjoy yourssselvesss my home isss your home," Scorpio said motioning with his tail for Po and Sandra to eat. Sandra took a dumpling as did Po. Once they took a bite Scorpio flashed they a fanged smile.

"The food is delicious sir," Sandra said politely.

"Thank you my dear," Scorpio told her. "Ssso Angel, what bringsss you to my fightsss?" Scorpio asked him.

"Just trying to earn some quick cash to earn my bread sir," Po said calmly.

"Good I love young people who earn thingsss in life inssstead of expecting people to jussst hand thingsss to them. I earned ever bit of thisss finery you sssee before you," Scorpio said motioning to the room with his tail.

"You have excellent taste sir," Po said looking around the room.

Thank you Angel, would you like a dead mousse," Scorpio said as he lifted a dead mouse from a silver container and handed it to Po.

"Um no thank you sir I can't eat mice too fattening have to stay in shape to fight," Po said but worried that if he angered Scorpio then they would be dead before they could complete their mission.

"I like people who are honessst," Scorpio said smiling. "How about you my dear?" Scorpio asked holding the mouse close to Sandra's face.

"No thank you either sir I am allergic to white mice," Sandra said faking a sneeze.

"My apologiesss," Scorpio said as he placed the mouse into his mouth. He ate it whole and the sound made Po sick to his stomach and Sandra almost did get sick. "It isss getting late and I mussst retire. Thank you for joining me for dinner, I hope you have fun with the fightsss but try and not die," Scorpio laughed. Then he bowed to them and left as the gorilla escorted Po and Sandra out. Once they were back outside Sandra rushed over to the alleyway and threw up.

"Oh man just seeing him eat that mouse was sickening," Sandra groaned as Po held her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah just take me to a place where we can get some sleep," Sandra told him. They went to a local inn and stayed in a room. As they slept phase one was complete they gained access to the fights and made an impression with Mr. Scorpio. Now phase two getting closer and find evidence connecting him to Sandra's parents' death. Now that phase was the hardest one of all and one wrong move and they both would perish.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Getting Information

Chapter 5: Getting Information

It was a bright and sunny day in the Valley of Peace. "Help please someone I am being robbed!" yelled Mr. Ping. He was flapping his wings frantically as a pig bandit ran away with a small bag of money. Mr. Ping tried to chase him with a spoon but the pig jumped on a table splattering noodles everywhere as a bowl fell on Mr. Ping's head blinding him. He fell and landed by his table as the pig bandit was about to make a break for it. Just as he reached the outside of the restaurant a growl was heard. Mr. Ping smiled for he thought it was Tigress but instead stood another cat. A yellow furred and spotted leopard wearing a black tunic and his eyes were jaded. A tear almost fell from Mr. Ping's eyes for the young leopard's eyes reminded him of his son Po. "Didn't anyone tell you it is wrong to steal from hardworking citizens," growled the leopard. His eyes locked on the pig. The pig bandit stood frozen with terror.

"I know you I saw you at the fight. Please I didn't know this was your turf. Here take the money just please don't hurt," the pig bandit begged trembling in fear.

"Give me back the money, offer to clean up this mess, and never ever steal again," he growled.

"Yes sir whatever you say," the pig nodded vigorously. The leopard brought the pig back and the pig handed Mr. Ping his money. Mr. Ping handed the pig a mop and pointed to a corner. The pig was about to protest but the leopard revealed his claws and the pig ran off to clean up the mess.

"Thank you so much young man. You saved me from ruin," Mr. Ping said as he shook the leopard boy's paw.

"No problem sir, I just don't like a person robbing hardworking people is all," Angel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I thank you anyway. My name is Mr. Ping I am the owner. May I have your name my dear boy," Mr. Ping said politely.

"Uh it's Angel sir just Angel," Angel said looking away.

"Well Angel if you ever want anything to eat I will give you free noodles since you helped me," Mr. Ping told him.

"You are too kind sir," Angel said.

"I hope you don't think this is rude but your eyes remind me of someone," Mr. Ping told him looking closer. Just then Angel out of the corner of his eye saw Tigress coming towards the shop and knew he had to get away.

"Forgive me sir but I have to leave," Angel said bowing and got on all fours and ran out of the shop. Only thing left of him was a cloud of dust.

"What a nice young man, a little skittish but nice," Mr. Ping said smiling. A tear fell from his face. If his son were alive no one would dare rob him. He really missed Po and it was strange for that leopard reminded him so much of Po. From his eyes to the way he rubbed the back of his head. It was strange but so interesting. His thoughts were interrupted by Tigress entering the restaurant.

"Greetings Mr. Ping," Tigress said bowing to him.

"Hello Tigress please do come in. Are you hungry my dear? I can fix you a nice bowl of noodles," Mr. Ping said bowing politely.

"Uh maybe one bowl thank you. What happened here?" she asked looking around. She saw a pig bandit mopping up a huge mess.

"Oh I was robbed by that bandit over there but then this nice leopard named Angel showed up and got my money back," Mr. Ping explained. Tigress's eyes widened with surprise when she heard the name Angel.

"Um I was wondering did you see which way he went." Tigress asked wondering if she ran now she could catch up to him.

"Sorry Tigress I don't he ran too fast all I saw was a cloud of dust," Mr. Ping said sadly. Then he left and said", Oh I heard that pig say he knew Angel maybe you could find out where he went." Tigress smiled and turned her attention to the pig. When the pig saw her whatever color he had left was gone.

"You know who I am so let's cut to the chase. Where can I find Angel?" she asked him.

"He was at the fights I can't say where though please don't make me tell you," the pig pleaded.

"Why not?" Tigress asked narrowing her eyes.

"He will get mad," the pig said.

"Who Angel?" Tigress wondered.

"No, someone worse please don't make me tell," the pig pleaded.

"Just tell me the location and I will leave you alone," Tigress promised.

"Uncle Joe's Weapon Shop," the pig said then he looked around as if someone overheard them. "Please don't tell anyone I told you and Miss be afraid of Scorpio," the pig said and ran away in terror. Tigress was beyond confused was Po really this Angel. And if he was why was he at some fight and who in China was Scorpio and why was that pig so afraid of him? All these questions buzzed around in her brain and she was determined to find the answers.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Identity Revealed

Chapter 6: Identity Revealed

Tigress decided to go on this mission solo. For if she was wrong about her vision or whatever it was she had while meditating. She didn't want to seem foolish. Then again she doubted Oogway once when Po was named Dragon Warrior a mistake she did not want to repeat. So, she wore a black cloak and her usual red and black tunic and headed out to find this Uncle Joe's Weapon Shop. It was late at night and she walked down the dusty roads looking for her location. She saw two warthogs going into a rundown shop with the words **Uncle Joe's Weapon Shop.** Tigress wanted to go in and demand to know where the fights were being held but remembered stealth was her greatest ally. She hid in the shadows and saw the warthogs greet Uncle Joe and heard them say the word swordfish. Could that be the code to the fights, Tigress wondered. Stepping out into the light she decided to make her entrance she went into the store her hood covering up her eyes.

"Well hello there," greeted Uncle Joe. Tigress looked around but didn't see the warthogs anywhere. "You sure are a mysterious one how can I help you?" he asked.

"Swordfish," Tigress said calmly but hiding her fear. Uncle Joe's expression changed as he went around the counter.

"I have exactly what you need," Uncle Joe said and revealed a hidden passage way. Tigress's eyes widened with surprise but nodded her head and went down the darkened steps. Would she find Po down here and if so was he okay? Her eyes adjusted to the darkness even with the torch lights it was plenty dark. She came to a huge door with a skull on it and knocked on the door. The door had a slit and it was open to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Password," the voice said.

"Swordfish," Tigress said again. The slit closed and the door was opened to reveal a vulture. "Welcome to the Fights people come here to win and few come out alive," the vulture chirped with a laugh. Tigress rolled her eyes and stepped through to see a huge set of seats as she saw rich people making bets and where she was a giant cage was in the center. Fighters were all around watching and making bets of their own. Tigress silently walked to the front just two or three people were in front of her. But she saw who she came for. Angel stood in the center his body looked bruised up as he faced a crocodile. The bell rang and the fight began. The croc raced at Angel with his jaws opened wide. Angel leapt up held the jaws down and used his tail to grab some roped and tied the jaws shut. Then began punching the croc in the stomach and that caused the crowd to cheer like crazy.

"Man that Angel is one bad son of a gun," said a fighter.

"He is quick with strategies," said another fighter.

"I still remember what he did to Cyclone man that match was epic," another fighter said, Tigress kept her ears only on Angel as the fight continued. The leopard did a back flip and swung his legs around knocking the croc to his feet. The croc was still trying to get his jaws freed and while he was doing that Angel was kicking his tail. Then Tigress saw Angel do a move that she remembered Po always doing. He grabbed the croc by the tail and whacked him against the mat a few times then swung him around. When the croc was released he was flung smack dab into the steel cage and fell over unconscious.

"The winner is Angel," the voice said. Angel smiled and bowed to the crowd as he exited the cage. Tigress was about to approach him when another leopard ran over to him. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sandra and then her suspicions were confirmed. Why would a bounty hunter be at an illegal fighting arena with another leopard unless for two reasons. The leopard was her boyfriend or she knew him, or he was Po. It was an extremely farfetched theory but still if Tigress knew Angel wasn't Po she would drop it and go on with her life. But she remembered what Oogway had said about being in great danger. That was the only reason why she was here and to prove if he was still alive. She saw Angel and Sandra head up the stairs and followed them. They went down towards an alley way and Tigress made herself known.

"Hello Sandra we meet again and Angel nice to see you as well," Tigress said taking her hood down. Sandra's eyes widened with shock but she masked it with a cool expression as did Angel.

"Greetings Master Tigress I am surprised you remembered my name we only met for a few moments," Angel said bowing to her.

"What do you want?" Sandra asked folding her arms.

"Where is Po?" Tigress said getting to the point.

"He's dead remember, I told you," Sandra said giving Tigress a calm look.

"I found out he might be alive," Tigress said folding her arms.

"Well whatever your source was he or she is wrong," Angel said politely.

"My source was Master Oogway," Tigress told him.

"So some crazy old turtle told you Po was still alive that is insane how would he know?" Angel wondered.

"I never said Oogway was an old turtle. How did you know that?" Tigress asked holding back a smile.

"A lot of people knew of Oogway duh," Angel said rolling his eyes.

"He told me Angel that you were Po," Tigress said softly.

"Um Master Tigress no disrespect but do I look like a giant black and white panda to you?" Angel asked her. Sandra was holding her breath if Tigress learned their secret the whole plan would be ruined.

"If you have the Gem of Transformation it is possible," Tigress told him.

"Well he doesn't have any gem now please leave us alone we are busy," Sandra said.

"I am not leaving till I get my answers," Tigress said. She looked right at Angel and stood eye level to him. "You show up just after Po died, your eyes are jaded, you rub your head like he does, your fighting style is similar, and Oogway told me you were Po," Tigress said.

"Look I am not Po okay sorry but I am not," Angel said getting annoyed. Tigress knew of one way to prove to herself that Angel was Po. She lunged at Angel and held him against the wall and used her tail to tickle him in the center of his belly. Po was extremely ticklish there. Angel squirmed and squealed till Sandra pushed Tigress away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sandra hissed.

"Proving a point Po was ticklish in that spot and so is Angel no way that is a coincidence," Tigress explained.

"You have issues," Sandra said. Just then Tigress spotted a red gem that fell out of Angel's pocket. She picked it up and Angel and Sandra looked terrified.

"This is the Gem of Transformation," Tigress exclaimed.

"No it isn't give it back," Angel said as he lunged at Tigress.

She ducked and pointed the gem at Angel. "Return to your true form," Tigress ordered. A flash of light appeared and standing before Sandra and Tigress wasn't Angel but Po. Tigress's eyes widened as she stood in amazement. "Po, you are alive," she said.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. An Old Promise

Chapter 7: An Old Promise

"I don't believe it you made me think you were dead! I am going to kill you!" Tigress roared as she leaped at Po. Po ducked and ran to the other side with Tigress hot in his trail. "You left in the middle of the dang night. Three days later Sandra tells me you are dead and I find out from Oogway you are still alive. How could you do this to me? To your dad, our friends, and Master, of all the stupid things you have done this takes the cake," Tigress cried as she tried to get her paws on Po.

"Ti, I am sorry I had no choice. I never meant for this to happen," Po said as he ran behind Sandra. Sandra grabbed Tigress by the waist and held her back as the tiger glared at Po.

"Don't be mad at him this is my fault. He was just trying to help me," Sandra explained. Tigress stopped fighting and gazed at Sandra.

"What do you mean this is your fault?" Tigress asked with narrowed eyes.

"Remember when I first met you and I told you that Po helped me bring my parents' murder to justice?" Sandra asked. Tigress nodded her head as she waited to hear Sandra's explanation. "Well I thought he was the killer but I found out he wasn't the one who wanted my parents dead but someone else. I recently heard a rumor about three years ago saying someone else made the man who killed my parents do the deed. So, I went back to the Valley of Peace to find Po and he promised me that he would help me bring my real parents' murderer to justice. I keep looking for clues and when Po became the Dragon Warrior our mission was put on hold and then the whole Gongmen City thing happened. Finally I found the man who was the right hand man to my parents' killer. I called Po up and he helped me track him down and everything was fine. We learned where we could find him but what we didn't know was that the man we were looking for sent a spy to watch his right hand man. There was a fire but Po didn't die we just staged it so the spy could tell his boss that the Dragon Warrior was dead and the bounty hunter who was searching for him was long gone. It was the only way to get close to our target without being found out. Po became Angel and we found the fights hoping to get close to and find evidence connecting him to my parents' death. So if anyone should be blamed it is me," Sandra explained.

"That still doesn't explain why Po lied to all of us. We would have helped you," Tigress said getting angry again.

"I am sorry Tigress I should have told you but I couldn't let you or the others get hurt. This was my promise to Sandra, not yours I couldn't let you risk your life for me. This may sound selfish but Dragon Warriors can be replaced but you and the other members of the Five and Shifu cannot be replaced," Po told her gently as he stood before her. Tigress's eyes widened as she gave him a shocked expression. Then her eyes narrowed as she slapped him hard across the face. "Okay I do deserve that," Po said rubbing his now sore jaw.

"How dare you even think that? Do you honestly think you are replaceable? You are just as irreplaceable as us Po. Do you think any other Dragon Warrior could love me the way you do? Make me laugh and feel safe like you do? Cook so well or make the bleakest of situations seems like sunshine and rainbows. No, only you can do that and I never ever want to hear you say that again. Do you understand me panda never say that again," Tigress told him. Tears fell from her face as she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kissing his lips passionately thinking the stars above he was safe and more importantly he was alive. When she released him Po was crying too.

"I am so sorry I hurt you and the others like this Tigress. I never meant too I just couldn't bear to see you guys get killed trying to help me," Po said looking away from her. Tigress used her paw to jerk his head back so they looked each other in the eyes.

"That is what families do for each other," Tigress told him. "Now you two follow me. We have to tell the others you are alive and we will form a plan on bringing Sandra's parents' killer to justice," Tigress said firmly.

"Ti, no I can't it is too dangerous," Po argued.

"I lost you once Po I will be damned if I lose you again," Tigress stated folding her arms.

"Po maybe we should ask for help I mean it couldn't hurt," Sandra said.

"I am not letting you or the rest of the Five take a dive for me," Po said sharply.

"And I am not letting you walk out of here to get yourself killed. Po Oogway told me you were in great danger. To beware the one with silver rings and I don't know who that is but I will not let this person take you from me," Tigress cried. Po and Sandra went pale when Tigress said beware the one with silver rings.

"Oogway told you this?" Po asked. Tigress nodded her head a bit nervous by Po and Sandra's expressions. Po closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. This wasn't supposed to happen Tigress was never supposed to find out he was alive till he brought down Scorpio. But Tigress said he would be in great danger soon. She wanted to help protect him and he knew the others along with Shifu would help him as well. Still was it the right thing to let them help. It was beyond stupid faking his own death but he did it to protect them. Tigress stepped in front of Po and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Po, look at me," Tigress said in a soft tone. Po did as he was told and opened his jade orbs. "I know you are scared I can tell but please let us help you. We all love you and we lost you once don't make us lose you again," she begged. Po felt his own heart breaking. He and Sandra had been working on this mission for years and it was so hard to let people in on it. Still he knew the Five and Shifu could help and he was tired of lying to them. It was unfair and selfish of him to do such a thing. If he left right now and didn't include Tigress in their plan, he would lose her forever. That would show he didn't trust her enough to let her help and she could never forgive him for lying to her.

"I can't let you get hurt Ti but I realize now I should have let you in on the plan. I do trust you and I hope someday you can trust me," Po said.

"I understand why you did it but I am still upset yet I still love you," Tigress said.

"Alright let's go tell the others and hopefully they can forgive me as well," Po said. They began walking and Sandra spoke up.

"Po, for what it's worth I do appreciate what you did to help me. You are a true friend and once you explain everything I know your other friends will forgive you," she said.

"Hope you are right," Po said. He took the gem back from Tigress and transformed into Angel. In case any of Scorpio's spies were watching he still had to make it look like Po was dead. He just hoped his friends and Master would forgive him for his lies. If not then Po would disappear forever and Angel would live forever. For Po felt unworthy of being the Dragon Warrior and maybe he could make a new start as Angel. But first he had to tell the Five and Shifu his story and take down Scorpio. Then only then would he know if he should be Po again or hide in shame as Angel. They approached the Jade Palace doors and soon it was confession time.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. There might be one or two more chapters just to let everyone know.


	8. A Promise Kept

Chapter 8: A Promise Kept

When they arrived at the Jade Palace it was late at night. The rest of the Five and Shifu were awoken from dreams to see Tigress with two leopards. One was Sandra and the other was a male leopard they did not recognize. Yet, once they saw the Gem of Transformation and saw the flash of light. All of them stood in shock minus Sandra and Tigress that the male leopard was Po. He was alive and standing before them. Shifu stared at Po trying to control his temper. "You better start explaining yourself panda and I suggest you do it now," he said firmly. Po and Sandra looked at each other and began their tale again. The rest of the Five and Shifu listened with intensive ears as they learned the reason why Po faked his death. Soon their anger turned into understanding for they knew Po kept his word and that he would do anything to protect the people he loved. They were a bit angry but his friends and Master understood why he did what he did.

"Look guys I am so sorry I lied to all of you. It was wrong but you don't know what Scorpio is capable of and I did. I couldn't have you guys risk your lives for me. In my mind being the Dragon Warrior I thought I was replaceable and you guys and Shifu were not. But Tigress reminded me in her own special way that no one is replaceable and in time I hope you all can trust me again," Po said looking away from his friends. This was the moment of truth if his friends could not forgive him then he would not bother them anymore and become Angel permanently. Viper slithered over to him and looked him in the eye. Her expression was unreadable and Po hated seeing her this way. Viper was like his little sister the one who encouraged him to do better but always teased him whenever he did something funny. She smiled at him with that same sweet smile as she always did.

"I forgive you brother but never scare me like this again," she told him gently but firmly.

"I promise I won't my sister," Po told her smiling at her. Crane smiled at him as did Mantis and Monkey. In their own way they were saying what Viper had just said. They forgave him but wanted him to never do something like this again.

"Hate to break up this little love fest but we do have a mission to complete," Sandra reminded them.

"You are right Sandra let's get Scorpio," Po told her.

"What is the plan?" Tigress asked. Po told them all to come closer as he whispered what the plan was. The next night was the final tournament of the fights. Angel stood in the dead center as he was finally going to compete against the last champion. The other fighters stood with hushed breaths for they knew how good Angel was but could he defeat the champion. The steel door opened and standing before Angel was the champion, Scorpio.

"Well did not see this coming," Angel admitted.

"Hope you won't back out of our match," Scorpio said with a smirk.

"You should know by now I never back out of anything," Angel said getting into his fighting stance. Scorpio just gave him a cruel smile and silently chuckled.

"I sssshould tell you ssssomething asss well," he hissed.

"What is that?" Angel asked not liking the look on Scorpio's face.

"Thisss," Scorpio said and lunged at Angel wrapping his tail around him and squeezing hard. Angel was gasping for air as he struggled to get free. "I know who you really are Dragon Warrior," Scorpio whispered in his ear. Angel was shocked beyond belief. He and Sandra had been so careful how did he know that Angel was the Dragon Warrior. "You and that Sssandra girl thought you were ssso clever. I knew who ssshe wasss by her face. Jussst like her daddy and it wasss only a matter of time before I found out who you were," Scorpio hissed. "Now I am going to kill you both in the mossst ssslow and painful way. Look to your right Dragon Warrior," Scorpio said. Angel did as he was told and froze for their stood Sandra with a knife held to her throat being held by a vulture. "I am going to make her watch asss I kill you and then I will kill her," Scorpio said coldly. "So, Dragon Warrior what do you have to sssay now," Scorpio asked.

"I say the charade is over," Angel said and transformed back into Po. He broke free of Scorpio's grasp as Sandra stepped on the vulture's foot and knocked the dagger out of his wing. Scorpio watched in horror as Po grabbed the metal rod and banged it against the cage as loud as he could. Soon the entire place was swarmed with prison guards. "You are finished Scorpio it is over," Po barked.

"I don't think ssso," Scorpio hissed angrily. He lunged at Po as the fight began. Jaws opened wide as Po blocked Scorpio's attacks. Still he had to be careful with his tail too for if Scorpio stung him with that poisonous tail it was game over. Sandra was knocking the hell out of Scorpio's goons trying to get to Po. Po rolled over as he grabbed Scorpio by the tail and threw him into the steel cage. Scorpio yowled out in pain as he grabbed a metal chain and then knocked Po to the ground. Wrapped the chain around his neck as he pinned him to the ground, Po gasped for air as he fought to get loose. The more he struggled the tighter the chain got. "That'sss it Dragon Warrior, fight sssome more it isss musssic to my earsss," Scorpio cackled. He could feel Po taking his last breath as Po was seeing spots and all sound was becoming deaf. Soon he was starting to black out and Sandra sensed Po's distress. She raced into the cage and dove at Scorpio scratching and growling like a demon cat from hell. She picked him up and threw him into the steel as she dragged his body along the steel. Cutting into his flesh and when he fell his stinger fell off causing his venom to dry up. Scorpio looked up at Sandra beaten and shocked beyond belief. He lost his poison and now he lost everything.

"I will not allow you to claim my friend's life. And this is for my parents you cold blooded serpent," Sandra hiss as she scratched Scorpio across the face leaving behind an ugly scar. Tigress who was tying up the rest of the bad guys saw Po in the steel cage unconscious. Her eyes widened with terror as she ran into the cage. She held her panda in her arms and looked down at him. She quickly removed the chain around his neck and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Come on Po wake up," she told him. He remained motionless as she held him. "Po wake up," she said firmly shaking him a little. Sandra looked behind her and saw Po still unconscious. Tears fell from her face for she thought Po died helping her. This was all her fault she never should have asked for his help. She looked away too ashamed to see Po this way for she had done this to him. This time he really was dead and it was her fault. Tigress's tears fell from her face as she couldn't believe it. She just got Po back only to lose him again within a few hours. Gently bringing him closer to her she kissed his lips as a tear fell onto his face. "Po I love you," Tigress whispered softly. Just then she heard Po wheezing for air as his eyes opened up and he sat up breathing. Tigress and Sandra looked at Po with shock and delight. "You are alive!" they both said together. As they hugged him tight as tears fell from their faces.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Po asked smiling as he hugged his friend and girlfriend. Scorpio was led away a beaten and broken snake as all his power and fear was gone. Sandra smiled knowing she brought her parents' killer to justice. Po held Tigress tight as he smiled at her. "Come on kitten let's go home," Po told her. Later that day Sandra stood before her parent's grave and she placed a white flower on the ground.

"I did it mom, I did it dad. With Po and his friends' help Scorpio is locked up for good. It is finally over," she said shedding a tear. A paw was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Po standing before her. He gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"So, are you leaving?" Po asked her as they walked back to town.

"Yeah I heard there is a bounty on some of Scorpio's goons that got away. Figured I could use the money," Sandra said as they went to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Mr. Ping was just as happy to see his son alive but in all honesty knew he was Angel. After all his son could change his form but a parent would always recognize their child. "You want to come with me?" she asked him.

"Sorry Sandra but my bounty hunting days are over," Po said sadly. Mr. Ping smiled as he allowed Po to say goodbye to Sandra. "Well here is some food for the trip and take care," Po told her.

"Thanks I will," Sandra said as she rushed into Po's arms and he hugged her tight.

"I couldn't have done all this without you and your friends' thank you," she said softly as tears fell from her face.

"Anything for my little sister," Po said shedding tears of his own. "Bye Sandra come and visit me anytime," Po told her as they released each other from the hug.

"Good bye Po, I hope to see you soon take care brother," Sandra said and with that she waved goodbye disappearing into the horizon. Po went back to the Jade Palace and life returned to normal. It was late at night and he went to his room when he was pulled into Tigress's room.

"You are staying in my room tonight," she told him. Po just nodded as she curled up to him. "Promise me," Tigress told him before she went to sleep.

"Ti I promised you over a hundred times," Po told her.

"Promise me again," she said firmly.

"Okay, Tigress I promise I will never fake my own death again and if I need help in bringing a bad guy down I will tell you and the rest of the Five so I don't get myself killed," Po said softly.

"That is my sweet dumpling," Tigress purred as she kissed his lips. Then she snuggled into his fur as he held her tight and they fell asleep. They both knew they would always have each other's backs, and would always protect each other from harm.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time my friends.


End file.
